Viscount-Klasse-Sternverteidiger
*CorelliaDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der Untergang |Serie=Mon-Calamari- Sternkreuzer |Modell=Sternverteidiger der Viscount-Klasse |Typ=*Schlachtkreuzer (Prototyp) *Schwerer Dreadnaught |Maßstab=Großkampfschiff |Preis=Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar |Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Länge=*3.000 Meter (Prototyp) *17.000 Meter''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=Nicht atmosphärentauglich |MGLT= |Antrieb=15 Triebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Backup: Klasse 12 |Schild=*Starke regenerative Deflektorschilde *Backup- Schildgeneratoren |Hülle=Massive Panzerung |Energie= |Sensoren=Leistungsstarke Sensoren |Kommunikation=HoloNetz-Transceiver |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*2.000 Schwere Turbolaser *2.000 Turbolaser *300 Schwere Ionenkanonen *500 Punktabwehr- Laserkanonen *200 Angriffserschütterungsraketenwerfer (je 30 Raketen) *40 Traktorstrahl- projektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=68.174 (590 Kanoniere) |Passagiere=*12.500 Soldaten *200.000 Unterstüt- zungsschiffscrews/ Flüchtlinge |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Rettungskapseln für 500.000 |Beladung=200.000 Metrische Tonnen |Hangar=*216 Sternjäger (3 Geschwader), Standard: **60 T-65-A3-X-Flügler **12 T-65-XJ-X-Flügler **48 E-Flügler **Y-Flügler (statt E-/X-Flügler) **48 A-Flügler **48 Schwere Sternjäger (B-Flügler/K-Flügler) *Ca. 84 - 1.000 weitere Raumschiffe **Shuttles **Truppentransporter **Landungsschiffe/ -barkassen **Patrouillenschiffe **Unterstützungs- schiffe |Vorräte=6 Jahre |In Dienst=25 NSY |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=29 NSYDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Sternkreuzer *Schlachtschiff *Trägerschiff *Kommandoschiff *Orbitale Artilleriebatterie |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Die Sternverteidiger der Viscount-Klasse bildeten eine der größten Schiffsklassen der Flotte der Neuen Republik und dienten noch lange in der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen. Beschreibung Die Viscount-Klasse konnte es durch eine ähnlich starke Bewaffnung mit einem Supersternzerstörer der ''Exekutor''-Klasse aufnehmen. Obwohl das Schiff circa zwei Kilometer kleiner war als sein größter imperialer Gegner, konnte die Viscount-Klasse, die als schwererer Dreadnought entwickelt wurde, den Supersternzerstörern stark zusetzen. Von ihren 2.000 schweren Turbolasern, die in Achter-Gruppen zusammengeschaltet waren, befanden sich zehn Batterien am Bug und je 20 an Back- und Steuerbord. Auch ihre 2.000 Turbolaser waren immer zu acht zusammengeschaltet; von ihnen waren je zehn Batterien vorne und achtern und je 15 back- und steuerbords montiert. Von den 300 schweren Ionenkanonen ragten je zehn Batterien zu Bug und Heck, außerdem waren die Seiten mit je 20 Batterien versehen. Von den 500 zur Punktabwehr gedachten Laserkanonen befanden sich jeweils 20 Batterien an Bug und Heck und 30 an Back- und Steuerbord. Die Hälfte der 200 mit je 30 Angriffserschütterungsraketen ausgerüsteten Raketenwerfer wies nach vorne; rechts und links waren je 50 angebracht. Auch verfügte ein Sternverteidiger über 20 nach vorne und je zehn zu beiden Seiten ausgerichtete Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Die meisten der Waffensysteme waren auf den Bug und dem vorderen, breiteren Teil verteilt. Somit hatte die Viscount-Klasse die Feuerkraft einer kleinen Flotte und war so in der Lage, ein ganzes Sternsystem unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Schiff selbst war größtenteils grau, es gab jedoch viele größere rostfarbene bis braune Anstriche auf der Außenhülle verteilt. Das Schiff war 17 Kilometer lang und hatte zahlreiche Hangarbuchten, in denen es insgesamt bis zu 216 Sternjäger, viele Truppenlandetransporter, Dutzende von Shuttles sowie viele kleinere Raumschiffe beherbergen konnte. Das Sternjägerkontingent umfasste opimalerweise 120 E-, Y- oder X-Flügler (oft 60 T-65-A3s, 12 T-65-XJs, und 48 E-Flügler), 48 A-Flügler und 48 schwere Sternjäger wie B- oder K-Flügler. Außerdem hatte der Sternverteidiger Andockbuchten, mit der er Dutzende Schiffe von der Größe einer Fregatte aufnehmen konnte. Die Crew bestand aus 68.174 Besatzungsmitgliedern, und zusätzlich konnte das Schiff noch 12.500 Soldaten und 200.000 Personen Schiffspersonal oder Flüchtlinge unterbringen. Die maximale Frachtbeladung betrug 200.000 Tonnen Gewicht und die Vorräte reichten bei maximaler Besatzung und Passagieren rund sechs Jahre. Der Dreadnought besaß hunderte von Bactatanks und genügend Rettungskapseln, um bis zu 500.000 Personen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, also mehr, als das Schiff an Besatzung haben konnte. Der Sternverteidiger hatte außerdem mehrere Brücken, um alle Systeme überwachen zu können, und bewegte sich mit Hilfe von 15 Sublichttriebwerken fort. Geschichte Der Hauptgrund der Entwicklung der Sternverteidiger der Viscount-Klasse waren die verlustreichen Kämpfe der Neuen Republik gegen Flotten des Galaktischen Imperiums, an denen auch immer wieder Supersternzerstörer teilnahmen. Obwohl Admiral Gial Ackbar während der Schlacht von Endor die Exekutor mit Hilfe der Sternjäger zerstören konnte, waren die Erfolgschancen der Neuen Republik bei solchen Angriffen gering. Das lag zum einen daran, dass die Neue Republik viele neue, unerfahrene Raumfahrer und Piloten hatte. Die Anführer der Flotten der Neuen Republik entschlossen sich deswegen, trotz aller Kosten und Risiken, die damit verbunden waren, für den Bau dieser Schiffe, die unter dem neuen Namen Sternverteidiger auslaufen sollen. Nach einigen Jahren der Entwicklung und sechsjähriger Bauzeit konnte 25 NSY, kurz vor dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg, das erste dieser Schiffe aus den Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften auslaufen, das den Namen Schildwall trug. Das erste Mal wurde das Schiff in der Umlaufbahn von Coruscant gesehen, als der Rat und paar Senatoren das Schiff besichtigten. Bei der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong waren die Sternverteidiger recht erfolgreich. Nach der Umformung der Neuen Republik zur Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen bildeten sie ein Rückgrat der Flotte und nahmen an der Schlacht von Mon Calamari teil. Nach dem Krieg waren die Sternverteidiger noch mehrere Jahrzehnte im Einsatz. Hinter den Kulissen *Der originale englische Typname lautet Star Defender. *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' gibt bei der Waffenauflistung schwere Erschütterungsraketen an, was normalerweise das Pentant dieses Buchs für Angriffserschütterungsraketen ist. Bei der Magazinnennung ist jedoch von mittleren Erschütterungsraketen die Rede. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' **''Die Abtrünnigen'' **''Der Untergang'' **''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * * * Einzelnachweise en:Viscount-class Star Defender ko:바이카운트급 스타 디펜더 ru:Звёздный защитник типа «Виконт» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Dreadnoughtklassen Kategorie:Schlachtkreuzerklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Trägerklassen Kategorie:Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Viscount-Klasse Kategorie:Legends